


Everything Sounds Better in French

by LetsgoRavendors



Series: Parrlyn One-shots [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Also I did take French in high school, And some language, Anne x Cathrine, Beheaded Cousins, Boleyn x Parr, But Nothing Too Bad, But also some suggestive humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Parrleyn - Freeform, Six the musical - Freeform, So this is my limited knowledge on it, Sorry guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, omg so much fluff, parrlyn, six - Freeform, tw - mentions of fainting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsgoRavendors/pseuds/LetsgoRavendors
Summary: Failed handstands lead to a cute moment between Cathy and Anne where they can both agree everything sounds more romantic in French.
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Series: Parrlyn One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921840
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Everything Sounds Better in French

**Author's Note:**

> TW: cursing, suggestive humor, mentions/description of fainting (nothing too bad though, I promise, it’s just briefly)

“Ha, you can’t do it, Bo!” Anna cackled, ignoring the glare Anne was sending her. Boleyn had just failed at holding another handstand and had instead flopped forward onto the lawn once again.

“Shut up, Cleves, you can’t do one either.” Snapped Anne, standing up and brushing the grass and dirt off her hands.

“Yes, but I didn’t bet my entire month's worth of dessert on being able to hold and handstand longer than Kitty.”

“I didn’t say a _month_ ,” Anne mumbled, but Kat was quick to intervene.

“Yes you did, Annie, and I have witnesses! Anna and Cathy can vouch for me.”

“Of course _your_ girlfriend is on your side, but Cathy is on mine, right babe?” Anne looked expectantly at her girlfriend who was sitting back on the grass, her eyes tearing away from the sky upon hearing her name.

“Actually, I’m with Kitty on this one—“ Kat whooped next to her, throwing her hands up in victory while Anne gaped at Cathrine.

“Cathy, _how dare you_ , I’m your girlfriend!”

“That doesn’t mean I’m obligated to agree with you.” Parr countered, sending Boleyn a false challenging glare. “Besides, you and Kat shook on it.”

“Wait, let me rephrase that, you’re going to choose the opposing side instead of your girlfriend’s—who may or may not sleep with you tonight?” Anne sent the girl a suggestive look, making her blush. Cathy tilted her head to the side in thought as Cleves yelled ‘TMI’.

“Sorry, Anne, rules are rules.” Cathy decided ultimately. 

“Fine!” The Boleyn girl sighed, throwing her arms up in defeat, “but at least give me one more try, Kitty? Please?”

Kat eyed her cousin skeptically before her lips tugged upwards in a slight smile. “Fine, but this really is your last chance.”

“That's what you said last time.” Anne mused but stood her in position a few feet away from Kat. The beheaded duo waiting for Cleves to yell ‘go’ since she had been appointed as the referee.

“Ready. Set. Go!” Anna said, her eye trained on the two women. The cousins sprang forward, Kitty holding herself up easily in the handstand position, her feet up straight in the air. Anne, on the other hand, managed to stay up—clumsily—in the air, legs flailing, for just a few seconds before falling back onto her feet. To be fair, though, that was a record for her.

“And Kat wins again!” Cleves cheered, walking forward to give her girlfriend a ‘congratulations’ kiss once she was back on her feet.

“Okay, okay! So maybe I can’t hold one up on my own, but I bet I can hold a handstand longer then you can while up against something.” Dared Anne, the mischievous gleam back in her green eyes once again.

“Alright, challenge accepted, but I still get your desserts for a month.” Kat grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t remind me.” Anne huffed, but a smile broke through her frown as Kat giggled at her expression.

The cousins made their way over to a tree that was near the edge of their yard. Cathy trailed behind them, finally getting up from her position on the grass.

“Cleves, you’re still judging.” The green queen added and Anna nodded.

Anne and Kat pushed off from the ground once Anna said ‘go’, their feet resting against the bark of the oak tree. 

A minute passed and neither of the cousins was backing down. 

“Ugh, all the blood is rushing to my brain!” Kitty groan and Anne laughed, then exclaimed ‘oh shit!—‘ a second later when she almost lost her footing. It was Kat’s turn to giggle.

Perhaps it was her sheer force of will or seeking vengeance for her lost desserts that brought Anne the strength to win because another minute later Kitty huffed and pushed off from the tree with her foot. The pink-haired girl landed not-so-gracefully on her feet before stumbling back onto her butt. 

“Damn head rush,” Kat said, shutting her eyes and rubbing her head to try and ward off the dizziness. 

“Haha! I win! Finally!” Rejoiced Anne, copying Kitty’s movement’s as she pushed back against the tree and back onto her feet. 

But as Anne stumbled to stand up straight, she was too late to realize her mistake before a sudden wave of lightheadedness crashed over her. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly and dark blotches swarmed to block her vision.

“Oh no—“ Anne said just before her eyes rolled back and knees gave out. The color had drained from her face and she remarkably resembled paper.

Cathy, who was standing closest to her, caught Anne around the waist as she fell into unconsciousness and slowly lowered herself down onto the grass with the Boleyn girl in her arms.

Cleves stifled a chuckle and followed close behind her girlfriend as Kitty hurried towards her cousin. The pair knelt down next to Anne and Cathrine.

“Is she okay?” Kat asked anxiously, though the girl was comforted by the normal rising a falling of Anne’s chest.

Cathy nodded, “She just fainted because of all the blood rushing from her head.” That statement didn’t seem to comfort the younger cousin so Parr elaborated, “She’ll be back in a moment, don’t worry, Kit.” Then sent the pink-haired girl an assuring look.

True to Parr’s word, Anne began to stir a few seconds later.

“Hey, mon chou,” Cathy greeted quietly as she saw Anne’s eyes flutter open.

( _Mon chou_ is ‘my cabbage’ in french. Just go with it.)

“What...” Anne trailed off, realizing she was now on the ground.

“You passed out,” Cleves added bluntly. 

“I beat Kitty, right?” The brunette asked hopefully and the four of them burst out laughing.

“Do you think you can get up, Annie?” Kit questioned carefully.

“I dunno, I still feel kinda weak, can I just sit here for a minute?” Anne lead her head back from where it lay on the sixth queen’s chest, giving her girlfriend an inquiring look.

Parr nodded, giving her a warm smile. “Of course, you can rest as long as you need.” 

Jane opened the door a minute later, asking for some help with finishing up dinner. Cathy said she would look after Anne so Anna and Kat left to assist the third queen.

So the girlfriend’s sat together, Anne’s head still resting against Cathrine’s chest. Parr’s hand had started to fiddle with strands of the other girl’s long, brunette hair, wrapping them around her finger then letting it loose, resulting in a soft curl.

“Cath?” The second queen broke the relaxing silence.

“Mm?”

“Why’d you call me ‘my cabbage’?” Anne’s tone attempted to be accusing, but it came out as more of a laugh. 

Anne, who had been raised in the French court in her past life, obviously knew French and Cathy had also learned the language—along with a Latin, Spanish, and Italian. Luckily their fluency had stayed with them after the reincarnation. So, being the only two queen in the house that spoke French—Kitty was learning, but she was still a beginner—it became something they bonded even before they started dating. Plus, was nice to be able to have a private conversation in a busy house with four other people. Anne would often make funny jokes or comments in French which would go over the other queen’s heads but made Cathy burst into laughter. 

It seemed fitting that French was dubbed a Romance language because it actually was one of their own love languages.

“Babe, you’re literally wearing green right now.” Snickered Parr, gesturing at the forest green shirt Anne wore. The shirt was a few sizes too large so Boleyn had tied it up the front, showing off a bit of her stomach.

“Touché, mon loutin.” A smirked cross the green queen’s lips.

( _Mon loutin_ means ‘my elf’, but you would know that if you read the next sentence so I really didn’t need to add this...)

“‘Elf’?” Cathrine questioned, though she knew exactly why the other queen had called her that.

“Cause you’re short.” Cathy gingerly slapped Anne’s arm, feigning offense—it more like a tap, really, but she wanted to be sure she didn’t hurt Anne more, even though the girl was perfectly fine. 

“Would you prefer mon coco? mon crevette? mon saucisson?” Anne jested, throwing her head back in laughter as Parr’s nose crinkled at the names, but a moment later the blue queen joined in with the other girl’s giggles. 

( _My egg? My shrimp? My sausage?_ These are real french terms of endearment, look ‘em up if you don’t believe me.)

The couple sat in comfortable silence, traces of smiles still on their lips as they watched the sky fading from blue to painted pinks and oranges on the horizon. 

“Cathy?” 

“Yes, love?” Boleyn shifted so she was now sitting facing Cathrine, their faces a few inches apart.

“Tu est ma vie, mon souffle, mon coeur, mon bonheur, et la femme de mes rêves.” Anne punctuated each phrase with a peck on Cathy’s lips. “Tu est l’amour de ma vie et ma raison d’être, mais encore, aucune de ces phrases ne pourrait exprimer combien je t'aime.” 

( _You are my life, my breath, my heart, my happiness, and the women of my dreams [...] You are the love of my life and my reason for being, but still, none of these phrases could ever express how much I love you_.)

“Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le savoir, mon chou,” Cathrine said, planting a sound kiss on Anne’s lips, hands flying up to Boleyn’s waist and the other to her cheek. Anne’s hand’s found there place on the back of Cathy’s head and neck, her finger playing with the curls that reached her shoulders. 

( _I love you more then you could ever know, my cabbage_.)

When the pair eventually broke apart, Anne now sat in Parr’s lap, her legs stretching out against the grass on both sides of Cathrine. The sixth queen had her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist and enjoyed the feeling of the second queen gently combing through her hair. Both of their heads resting on the other’s shoulder.

As the pair simply basked in each other’s presence, they hadn’t noticed the daylight slowly starting to fade. 

The street lamps flickering on was what eventually drew Cathy back to reality. The blue queen realized the sky was now a beautiful orange and gold, the edges of the clouds that were left in the sky looked ablaze as they hung in the atmosphere. In a matter of minutes, it would be dark and Cathy wondered if the stars would be visible tonight.

The only thing signaling that Anne hadn’t fallen asleep was the slow, gentle shapes she was drawing on her girlfriend’s back. Cathy considered skipping out on dinner just so she could spend more time in this blissful moment with the amazing woman she loved, only her stomach protested with a growl a second later.

She felt Anne’s laugh reverberated against her chest, and Cathrine kissed the side of Anne’s jaw before pulling back so they were face-to-face again.

“I think it’s time we go in for dinner before Aragon yells at us,” Parr said jokingly, slightly above a whisper since there was no need to speak louder.

“Ugh, what's the point? Kat gets my dessert anyway...” Anne grumbled.

“I’d offer you mine, but Cleves made german chocolate cake so....” Parr teased and chuckle softly at Anne’s disappointed pout.

“Oh, fuck me.” Anne muttered, burying her face in the crook of Cathrine’s neck and she cursed herself for even making the stupid bet in the first place.

“Later, Annie,” Parr added lightly, giggling as her girlfriend’s head shot up with an enthusiastic, wide-eyed look. 

_Maybe this night won’t be so bad after all_ , Anne decided. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thanks for reading! :DDD I wrote this whole thing in like 4 hours so sorry if its shit.
> 
> So yes all of those terms of endearments included are real things in French. I got the idea for Cathy calling Anne “mon chou” from tumblr and also one of my friends, so I decided to do something with it.
> 
> Also please don’t come at me if I got the French wrong, I used google translate mostly because high school French taught me nothing. (I swear, everything sounds more romantic in french lol.)
> 
> Honestly, I was writing this and thought it was too pure so I added a few mildly suggestive jokes.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Thanks again for reading! :))) 🎉


End file.
